Prize Grab
Outline Prize Grabs are the best way to get things in Beat Fever, especially things you have little need for. There are 7 different types, so we'll start with the most common and work our way up. Every time you get 100 Pieces of any Grab, you can use the machine once. If you have over 300 Pieces of any one type of Grab, Bria will not let you play any songs until you do. Story Grabs You get these left and right. Sources *You will find these on top of notes. Tap the note and you'll get some amount of Story Grab Pieces once you beat the song. *Song Achievements *Missions *Grab Piece Generator *Beat TV *Event Zone Threshold Rewards: 1000 Trophies, 70000 Trophies *Event Zone Stages *Loyalty Trader *Like meter *Crew missions *Loot Boxes Rewards *0-star Equipment is very common (32.79%) *1-star Equipment is very common (14.75%) *0-star Beat Monsters are common (19.67%) *1-star Beat Monsters are uncommon (19.67%) *2-star Beat Monsters are rare (9.83%) *3-star Beat Monsters are super rare (1.64%) *Special Beat Monsters are a bit rarer than 2-stars (1.64%) Not much, is it? But you get a lot of them, and you can use them to reset the monsters an area has, so that's good. Arena Grabs Sources *Arena Well, that's the only source, I think. But you get a lot of them from the Arena. Rewards in approximately decreasing frequency *Gold Tape *Pink Tape *Silver Tape *0-star Equipment *Purple Tape *Red Tape *1-star Equipment There are also 2-star Equipment, Blue Tapes, Flame Tapes, and one other kind of Tape I don't know the name of in there. But I never got any of those. Equipment Grabs Sources *Weekly Arena ranking *Event Zone Threshold Rewards: 100 Trophies, 30000 Trophies, 80000 Trophies, 100000 Trophies *Event Crew ranking Only pros and people in good Crews get these with any sort of frequency. Rewards *Equipment Usually just 0-stars, sometimes 1-star. I've never gotten any 2-star Equipment from here. It's trash. Premium Grabs Sources *Zone Song Achievement Completion *Loot Boxes *Event Individual ranking *50 Gems for one, 500 Gems for 11 *Invite code *Having already done 9 Premium Grabs That third one is the most important. Rewards *Twice evolved 2-star Beat Monsters are very common *3-star Beat Monsters are uncommon *4-star Beat Monsters are super rare *5-star Beat Monsters are ultra rare Bonus *After 3 grabs, you get 30 energy *After 6 grabs, you get 50 energy *After 9 grabs, you get 50 energy and 1 Premium Grab *The bar resets after 9 grabs so you get more of the same rewards. *The bar clears in ~10 hours. Booster Grabs Sources *Occasionally from Missions *Probably something else Rewards *Boosters Yeah, not complicated. Featured Grabs Sources *50 Gems for one, 500 Gems for 11 *Do the Event Boss enough and you get 15 Featured Grab Pieces. Rewards *I've never done it but I assume it's like Premium Grabs with Event Monsters. Secret Grabs Do another type of Grab (not sure which ones specifically) to be directed to the Secret Grab. Sources *50 Gems for one, 500 Gems for 11 Rewards *I've never done it but I assume it's like Premium Grabs with different monsters.